


Keep Me Afloat

by subito_sexual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst, Female Pidge, Fluff, Gay Af Keith, Hate to Love, Langst, Lifeguard Lance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pool AU, Salty Pidge, Slow Burn, but still gay af for keith, cursing, kangst, kinda more like misunderstanding to love?, lance is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito_sexual/pseuds/subito_sexual
Summary: Keith has had a bad experience with water, causing him to have a fear of it and the ocean.Lance is a lifeguard who works at a country club and upon seeing Keith, realizes he may not have been as straight as he thought.Comedy ensues.





	1. Prolouge

It was all sound then silence. I was enveloped by the cold, lifeless grasp of the ocean. My first instinct to open my eyes was rendered useless by the night sky. Turning the once beautiful blue that I knew, into an inky abyss that would haunt my dreams for years to come. I contorted my body trying to breach the ocean’s surface but, the more I moved the more panic flooded my mind. I could feel my eyes burn with the tears of a child who was on the brink of death. My mouth ignored my heart’s lost sense of hope and screamed for Shiro. Yet all I saw were the bubbles containing those calls for help dance around me, mocking me and my plight. My vision became more cloudy as my brain thirsted for oxygen,my eyes fluttered shut. 

Keith woke up with a surge to his body. Breathing in with such force that he coughed on the warm summer air. He was drenched in sweat and shivered from the memory that has plagued him for years.   
“Fuck the ocean”, he whispered to himself.


	2. Blue Boys

“You should just break up with her”, Keith said with his arms crossed, resembling an edgy teen.   
Shiro chuckled slightly,“Keith, please. I really need this from you. I know that it’s, you know… but I promise I’ll make it up to you. I understand if you really don’t want to help me though.”, Shiro placed his hands on his hips. Looking down at the ground.   
“Shiro, it’s not that I don’t want to help you. And you know that I love Allura. I just can’t. I’m, I’m sorry.” Keith said this with shame in his voice. He never liked things that got in the way between him and his brother.   
Shiro looked up, extending his left hand to fall on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey. It’s fine.” He gave a small smile. “I’m going to call Allura and break the news that I have to break up with her.”   
“WHAT”, Keith gasped as he tried to take the phone away from Shiro.   
“That is what you said wasn’t it?”, Shiro laughed as he dialed his girlfriend. “Hey honey, looks like I have some bad news.”   
A light British voice answered back, “What’s the matter,dear?” sounding very worried.   
“Because Keith can’t bring you lunch for the next week it looks like you’ll starve to death or I need to break up with you so we won’t have to worry about your lunch. Keith said so”   
“HEY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT”, Keith yelled at the phone in hopes of Allura hearing.   
A joyful laughter rang through the phone’s speakers.   
“Oh really? What a shame. And I was just starting to really like you Shirogane…”, she giggled.   
“Starting to?”, Shiro questioned with a playful tone. Shiro glanced at Keith. “Wow Allura it just pains me to know that while I’m working my arm off (literally) at Physical therapy,” he glances at Keith again “ My beautiful,sweet, love of my life will be left starving…”   
Keith swiftly took the phone from Shiro’s hand, “I’ll see you at 1:00” and hung up.   
“Keith, what?” ,Shiro asked with worry tipped on his words.   
“I’ve decided to take her lunch”,Keith smiled slightly trying to hide his shaky hands and slight regret ebbing in his stomach. ‘Why did I act so irationaly?’ He thought.  
Shiro furrowed his brows with worry. “Keith I was just joshing you. You really don’t have to do this. Allura and I can figure something else out. I don’t want to push you, really.”, he moved to place another caring hand on Keith. But, he moved. Looking up with a fierce fire of determination in his eyes.   
“I know I don’t have to, but I want to move past this phobia… also I can’t let your girlfriend starve.”   
Shiro gave a slight smile. “I guess that would be bad.” 

***   
Keith pulled into the Good Ol Galra Country Club’s parking lot. His hands visibly shook as he turned off the car’s ignition and removed the key. He eyed the country club’s marble sign with worry but a stubborn determination still remained.   
“Alright, Keithy boy. In and out. Just like that. You will channel your inner Spy Kid and deliver this lunch like it's nobody’s goddamn business.” Keith began to nod in agreement with himself. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in a sleek red and black jumpsuit, acting as a cool spy. Whenever his anxiety came he always hyped himself up. And this hype session took the form of a Spy Kids reenactment.   
He opened his eyes feeling better for what was to come. He grabbed the bento box Shiro had prepared Allura (“what a weeb” Keith had thought when Shiro first gave him the box) and turned to his left to get out of the car. He was ready. Keith walked with a purpose like no other. Striding through the parking lot towards the sliding doors of the club. He had hyped himself up so well,he was ready.   
Upon entering the lobby his eyes were momentarily blinded by bright lights. His nose was flooded with the scent of old people and air fresheners meant to cover the scent of old people. He felt queasy. “Just go up to the front desk and find Allura.” Keith thought to himself while making his way to the attendant.   
“Hello,sir Welcome to The Good Ol Galra Country Club! How may I assist you?” A middle aged man stood behind the golden front desk. Wearing a stretched suit and smile.   
“Um, Hi… I’m here to deliver something to Allura… the um swim instructor…” (nailed it)   
As soon as the attendant saw that Keith wasn’t a valued customer he dropped his phony smile and huffed a labored response. “She’s at the end of that hallway,kid.” The attendant pointed a lethargic finger into the pool’s direction.   
Keith tightened his grip on the bento box. “Oh you can’t deliver this to her?” He felt his determination shrink some.   
“Deliver it? HA. Does that look like my job?” The attendant said with annoyance. “Are you going to deliver it or not?”   
Keith noded a Thank You and made his way down the luxuriously carpeted hallway. He was visibly shook and felt like his stomach was about to see the outside world. Keith started to regret ever agreeing to do this. The dread, pooling inside of him was a clear indicator that this was a bad idea and that he has no place near ANY body of water. He was just about to turn back when a familiar voice called him.   
“Keith, dear! Hello!” Allura was at the end of the hallway. Waving gleefully towards him. The anxiety he felt had receded back into him after seeing that beaming smile. He was always comforted by her warm demeanor.   
“Hey, I guess you won’t be starving after all.”, Keith said with a smile while holding up the Bento Box.   
“Wonderful, Thank You so much! I am blessed to have you Keith!” Allura looked down and opened the contents, examining what her lunch of the day was. Keith looked behind her to see it. A vast olympic sized body of pure blue. The sun reflected off the pool through the windows that encompassed the pool, making the ebbing water dance with light. He gulped feeling the anxiety return.   
“Keith! Are you alright?” Allura tilted her head. Lavender eyes met with Keith’s filled with worry.   
“Oh haha, yeah I’m fine. Just looking at the um” He motioned towards the pool.   
“Yes! Isn’t she lovely?” Allura turned back with a smile dancing on her beautiful dark skin. “I just adore this pool! That and the kids keep me from quitting.” She winked. “I would love to take you to see it but we aren’t allowed to bring food inside the pool room, right now all the kids are eating just outside of it.”   
“That is just fine!” Keith sounded a little too excited about not entering the pool room. Allura laughed, “Would you like to join us for lunch?”, she gave another comforting smile.   
Keith gulped,glancing back at the pool. His first instinct was to immediately decline her offer. But, a small flame of what was his fierce determination still remained.He knew that if he wanted to get rid of this secret fear, then his first step was to take a literal step towards the pool. Or at least an area right outside of the pool. He had decided.   
“That, that sounds great Allura.” He gave a small, slightly shaky smile.   
“Great! Shiro always overpacks my lunch so It’ll be easy for us to share!”   
*** 

Allura and Keith approached a large round table that could seat 20 people. The only downside was that it was meant for children. So when Allura and Keith took their seats they appeared to be giants among a tiny village. Keith Pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to find a comfortable way of sitting.   
“I know the setup is a bit… odd. But, it allows me to talk to my students more and lets us have better sessions.”, she smiled.   
“Wow that really is commitment”, Keith said while trying not to fall off his miniscule chair.   
Allura’s students started taking their seats at the table. All of the kids looked very adorable while unpacking their Lunchables and home made sandwiches with Capri Sun pouches. Keith felt his heart melting while seeing them all, He scanned his eyes across every seat enjoying each tiny chil- WOAH WHAT.   
In the midst of 6 & 7 year olds there was (in comparison) a much taller girl. She had short hair that flipped up it her cheeks and round glasses larger than life. Keith glanced down at the table in front of her, which had no food on it.   
“Pidge, do you not have lunch today?” Allura asked, pointing at the girl’s piece of table.   
The girl gave a slight smirk and out of thin air whipped out a single jar of peanut butter.   
“I don’t have lunch, Allura. I have a FEAST”, Pidge popped off the lid to the Peanut Butter and started going at. Keith could feel his jaw drop.   
“PIDGE NO! NOT AGAIN!”, Allura flew out of her chair to pull the Peanut Butter away from the girl. “WHAT WILL YOUR BROTHER SAY IF HE FOUND OUT??”,Allura yelled as she was fighting the battle of her life. “I DON’T KNOW. THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR MAKING ME GO TO SWIM SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF KIDS!” ,Pidge yelled back while fighting to reclaim her treasured Peanut Butter.   
Keith sat in complete shock, looking around to see the students ignoring the squabble. Which made his eyes bulge with even more confusion. One of the girls sitting at the table looked up from her Gold-Fish and shrugged at Keith saying, “This pretty much happens every lunch. You get used to it.” While other students nodded in agreement. At that Keith began laughing hysterically. It was like watching a cartoon. Tears welled up in his eyes, he was doubled over in sheer laughter.   
As he wiped away the tears he looked up to catch a glimpse of something incredibly blue. Not the crystal blue of the pool. But a much richer shade of blue, a blue Keith had never seen before. Standing across the table was a lean man, with tan skin and beautifully tousled brown hair. He had pretty parted lips.The man’s cheeks had a hint of red to them, probably from the sun above, Keith thought. His eyes were wide, they were that beautiful blue he had glimpsed at.But now both boys were staring. This man was unlike anything Keith had ever seen.   
Keith felt his heart sank into those blue eyes, just as he sunk into that ocean many years ago.   
After realizing that he was intently staring at a stranger, Keith’s eyes darted to the table in front of him. In the desperate hopes of not appearing more weird than he felt.   
Keith’s thoughts started running rampant, “oh my god I was looking at him so hard! WTF. I hope he didn’t notice…. I feel like he was staring back? Why would he? Ugh. I feel like such an idiot right now.”   
Keith’s inner monologue was cut short by a voice he hadn’t heard before.   
“Hey Bean Pole, stop going to flirt with Allura! We have to hurry to Panda Express before our next shift starts!” Keith could tell that the voice was caring but, definitely craived some food.   
When Keith dared to look back up, the stranger was gone. As if he was never even there in the first place.   
Allura sat back down beside Keith, with sweat on her brow and a triumphant smile plastered on her face.   
“I have done the impossible, and have defeated Pidge!”   
Keith allowed the mystery man to sink to the back of his mind while listening to Allura describe her epic battle with a 14 year old girl. It was surprisingly riveting. Once Allura finished she looked back at Pidge, who was pouting with her arms crossed.   
“Pidge,dear you are welcome to some of my lunch. I do have to apologize for getting rid of your ‘feast’”, Allura pushed the box towards Pidge.   
Pidge looked like she was about to decline the offer from the enemy. But was cut off by a growl in her stomach, thus she accepted the offer.   
“So, what's wrong with peanut butter?”, Keith asked to Allura.   
“Nothing is wrong with it, it’s just Pidge needs to eat a more well balanced meal. Last time she tried to survive on only some odd banana waffles and her body didn’t appreciate-”  
“Hey! Those were exclusive Chocolate chip and Banana flavored Minion Eggo Waffles!”, Pidge cried from her side of the table.   
Keith let out a huff of laughter at the description of the passionate rally for Minion themed waffles.   
At that sight Pidge became visibly more frustrated, “Say what you will about the Minions, but their mass marketing gimmick is fucking genius and I respect them for that.”, Pidge said while fixing her glasses.   
“Pidge! LANGUAGE PLEASE”, Allura said with alarm as the other kids made O faces at hearing the words ‘Minions’ and ‘Fuck’ in the same sentence.   
“Eh these little guys have heard cursing before, Allura. Lighten up”, Pidge said while casually taking another bit of food.   
“You’re right Pidge, These little ones have heard cursing before, but only from you!”, Allura looked defeated as she had a sip of water.   
“Heh, I guess you’re right. Anyway,” Pidge turned to Keith, “Are you a new student for the beginners swim class?”   
Keith’s eyes widened at the thought of swimming, “OH, haha um…. Nah I’m just here to deliver Allura’s lunch.” Keith said, trying to play off the sudden jolt of fear he got.   
“Aw, dang. I was hoping to have another older buddy to keep me company from these.” Pidge opened her arms, extending to all the children at the table, “uh,Kids.”   
“Sorry, I won’t be able to help you there. But, I will be coming for the next week. So during lunch you’ll have me.” Keith said with a light smile.   
“Sounds good to me, uh What’s your name?”, Pidge lifted an eyebrow.   
“Keith. Hi, my name is Keith.”, he said while extending his arm across the table.   
Pidge’s dainty hands shook firmly with Keith’s “As you know by now my name is Pidge. Nice to meet you.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Marie & Alex for aiding me in my quest for some mf klance.


	3. Hit Him like a Hurricane

Lance would always like to consider himself a ladies’ man. Ever since he was a young boy he would try and charm the playground cuties. Lance saw his radiating heterosexuality as apart of himself. He was always out and about flirting with women and fishing for some digits. So when Lance was stopped in his tracks, (on his way to flirt with Allura no less), by the utterly mesmerizing sight of some mystery mullet man, he became confused.  
“Lance,are- are you okay? You’ve been out of it ever since we left the pool. What's wrong?”, Hunk asked with concern while putting down an egg roll.  
Lance’s eyes shot up from is barely touched noodles. “Heh-pffft I’m chill dude!”, he said while giving little finger guns at Hunk.  
“Hmmmm, okay.” Hunk returned to the abandoned egg roll, knowing that something mustv’e been on his friend’s mind. Hunk continued to eat and watched Lance slowly stir his noodles. “Man this boy is really out of it.” Hunk thought to himself. Hunk wanted to continue to talk in hopes of getting his friend out of whatever funk he had fallen into to.  
“So Lance”, Lance’s blue eyes meekly peeked through his brown bangs, “ Did you see that new guy at the pool today? I guess you have competition for pool hottie.” Hunk said with a grin.  
“Anyone with a mullet can’t be attractive. That's like fashion 101,Hunk.” Lance said with a small laugh.  
“Yeah, I guess you do have a point.”  
“Right? Like who would even have a mullet in this day in age? What a fashion disaster.”  
Hunk laughed, “Wow you are really tearing into this guy-”  
“AND like does that guy wear contacts? Like how could a human have purple eyes with specks of gray. Like is he an alien or something?” Lance’s ears felt hot.  
“Wait, Lance, what? Where you close enough to see his eye color?”  
“His teeth were inhumanly white, he must do some witchcraft to get that I mean-”  
“Lance are you okay? You seem to be really on about this guy.”  
“What? NO. I’m just observant.” Lance’s eyes darted back to his bowl of noodles. Not daring to look up at Hunk.  
“OOOOO, Lance has a crush!” Hunk joked.  
Lance’s face flew up, white hot, “NO I DON’T Hunk!”  
Hunk moved back in surprise of the sudden contrast between Lance’s red face and blue eyes. “Chill out dude, I was just goofing you.”  
“S-Sorry, just yeah I don’t roll that way. Like duh, you know I’m a ladies man.” Lance tried to give a playful grin but it faltered a bit.  
“Lance, you know you can talk to me about anything,right?”  
“Yeah, of course. You’ve been my brotendo for like ever.”  
“Then please tell me whats wrong.”  
“Nothing's wrong,Hunk.”  
“Then why does your face look like a blushing tomato?” Hunk gave a reassuring look at Lance who just looked away.  
Hunk let out a sigh, “My lovely Bean Pole Boy, I have known you for how many years? I know when something is on your mind.” Hunk looked at Lance with caring eyes. Lance knew he wasn’t going to get out of this one.  
Lance let in a breath in hopes of clearing his mind. He firmly placed his hands on the table and looked directly into Hunk’s unwavering gaze. “Okay, what I’m about to say is meant with full sincerity. It's not meant to be dramatic, it's just what I felt today.” Lance said, while trying to get his confusing thoughts in order.  
Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Not dramatic? This should be interesting.”  
Lance took one last breath in before letting his jumbled conscious spill like a waterfall from his lips. “OKAY SO LIKE HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMEONE SO GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL THAT THEY MAKE YOU WANT TO CRY? JUST SEEING HIM LAUGH MADE ME BLUSH LIKE AN ANIME SCHOOL GIRL,HUNK! LIKE I THOUGHT PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK UGLY WHEN THEY LAUGHED,NOT THE FUCKING SON OF CUPID. YO AND SPEAKING OF SON... IT WAS A BOY,HUNK! A FUCKING MULLETED MAN! THAT HAS NOW MADE ME QUESTION EVERYTHING EVER. LIKE FUCK!” Lance let out a short breath. “So yeah, that's how I have been feeling for the past hour.” he said while picking up some now cold noodles.  
Hunk’s eyes were practically popping out of his head. “So let me get this straight (lol), you saw a boy”  
“Yes”  
“Who was so beautiful, that you started blushing”  
“Yup”  
“And you felt like you were going to cry for the mere sight of him?”  
“You got it”  
“So from this you are now completely questioning your sexuality?”  
Lance let out a short laugh, “Oh, most definitely.”  
Hunk looked up at the fluorescent lights above, trying to find the right words to comfort his friend. Hunk and Lance go way back and after knowing him for so long and who he is as a person, Hunk can’t say he wasn’t entirely surprised at Lance’s realization. But, Hunk didn’t want to downplay Lance realizing that he isn’t entirely straight. So he went with what he thought best.  
“Lance, I don’t know how confused you must be feeling. But, just know that I am here for you and love you regardless of your sexuality.” Hunk flashed him his pearly whites. Lance felt a little better.  
***  
Usually the late afternoon shift of being a lifeguard at the Good Ol Galra Country Club was less than exciting for Lance. If this was any normal day he’d spend the hours on the lifeguard stand idly. Watching the birds play in the patio area outside the pool, Allura giving her heartfelt swim instruction, the students gleefully splash about and the other pool patrons float without a care in the world. It was an easy,relaxing job for Lance. Well until the events of lunch ruined all that for him.  
Ever since his return from Panda Express, Lance had been sitting hunched and tense in the lifeguard stand. His knees were pulled to his chest, eyes staring at the waves of the pool in a trance of his own confusion. All he could do was replay his encounter with the beautiful man. Left to wonder about who he was now.  
Lance was usually very confident with himself. Taking any judging looks and comments or rejections from women with a grain of salt. Knowing that he shouldn’t let things out of his control get to him. So this state of vulnerability was uncharted and very foreign to Lance. The idea of being bisexual wasn’t what freaked Lance out, it was the thought that he didn’t know himself that scared him. Lance had always been so sure of every action and word he said, but now he was doubting his ability to grasp himself as ‘Lance’.  
“Lance!”, a familiar British voice chimed in his ears. “Isn’t your shift over? Why are you still up there?”  
Lance snapped out of the trance that the water had held him in. He looked down to find Allura waving at him. “Oh!” Lance blinked in surprise then took a quick glance at his wrist watch. “Thanks for telling me,dear.” Lance tried to give his usual playful wink at Allura but this time it came out jolted and awkward. He began to make his descent from the lifeguard stand.  
Allura tilted her head in confusion. “You have been out of it all day. Is everything fine?” Lance nearly fell from the step he was on, by the sudden question. He met Allura’s eyes. His body felt tense. “Asking how I’m feeling? Knowing what time I get off work? Talking to me?” Lance flipped his hair playfully, in an attempt to regain normalcy that had now felt foreign to him. “Dare I say you’re interested in me?” He gave a small grin.  
Allura sighed, “I guess you are feeling normal.”  
Before Lance could reply Pidge popped out from behind Allura with their arms crossed.  
“Lance are you still trying to get into Allura’s swimsuit? You know she has a boyfriend, right?”  
“Hey pipsqueak why can’t I appreciate attractive people?” Lance locked eyes with Pidge.  
“Well if you are going to ‘appreciate’ people’s beauty at least be good at it! For the past three weeks all the flirting and pick up lines I’ve had the displeasure of seeing have been complete garbage!”  
Lance’s brows furrowed with anger, “Why are you even here Pidge? Shouldn’t your big brother have picked you up by now?? You wouldn’t even have to see me flirt if you had learned how to swim when you were a kid like any normal person!” Lance threw his hands in the air with frustration. While Pidge’s eyes grew with every word he said, filling more and more with anger. Before Pudge could fire back a round of insults Allura stepped in.  
“GUYS” Allura was now between Pidge and Lance, switching her gaze between the two. “Please stop this, you’re both acting like children. I think we all have had a rough day and it has finally gotten to us.”  
Lance knew that he could’ve said worse to Pidge, but the malicious intent was still present in what he did say. He felt regret flow into his stomach. He looked up from the tiled floor to meet Pidge’s hazel eyes.  
“Pidge, I’m- I’m sorry for lashing out at you. But I mean hey, don’t try and mock the mojo.” Lance gave a wink and finger gun in hopes of lifting the mood.  
Pidge gave a small smirk, “What you said wasn’t even bad, you doofus. But you really should stop flirting with a taken woman.”  
“Oh?” Lance raised an eyebrow playfully. “Are you jealous,Pidgy? Do you want me to flirt with you instead?”  
“WH-WHAT?” Pidge’s eyes became the size of her glasses, face flushed.  
“Well, sorry to break the news to you, but that's illegal. Also, no offense but, ew.” Lance gave a laugh while Pidge crossed her arms and looked away.  
“What I was trying to say, was don’t you think it’s disrespectful to Allura’s relationship for you to flirt with her?”  
Allura let out a flute like laugh, “Pidge, Shiro gave Lance a very stern talking to when him and I first got together. I know for a fact Lance would never try anything. Right?” Allura looked at Lance with a smirk on her face.  
Lance’s face flushed at the memory of Shiro verbally beating his ass. It felt like being scolded by your dad, which made the ordeal all the more worse. Lance shivered at the thought of going through the wrath of Shiro again.  
“I would never try and get into her swim trunks. Scout’s honor” Lance raised a hand. “To be honest I just try out pick up lines on Allura to get her opinion on if they’ll work on reeling me in a cute girlfriend.” At the word girlfriend an image of the handsome stranger from earlier entered Lance’s mind. The silky black hair, deep purple eyes, beautiful smile all here in his mind’s eye. Lance shook his head and re-entered the conversation wanting to return everything to the way it was.  
“Most of his pick up lines are duds.” Allura deadpanned.  
“Oh, I guess I didn’t know”, Pidge said while instinctively fixing her glasses.  
“Wow, the kid genius didn’t know something? Now that's a first!” Lance said smiling at Pidge.  
Pidge crossed her arms,“Shut up,peasant.” Lance laughed loudly. Glad that these two could make him feel more relaxed.  
***  
It was midnight and Lance was laying in bed. His eyes were heavy but the events of the day had kept him up. Images of the mystery man kept replaying in his mind, like a film reel that never ended. Who was that guy? Why had Lance felt this way? Was he not straight? Lance’s many conundrums floated through his brain, accompanied by the vulnerability that comes with not knowing yourself.  
Lance tried to shake it off, but these emotions and images stuck to him. He was like a bug caught in a web. Every time he moved to escape he just became more engulfed in his current delima.  
Finally, Lance decided to not worry about it. To ignore the feelings and pretend that today didn’t happen. If he ignored it then everything would go back to normal, right? He would know himself again, right? He would keep being Lance. Or at least what he thought Lance was.  
“At least I never have to see that guy again.” He thought before drifting into a deep sleep.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you like langst? oh, I'll give ya langst. (also poor bean pole man) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Marie and Alex for helping me, couldn't do it without my babes. 
> 
> (Next chapter is LIT)


	4. Falling in Deep

It was Friday morning, Keith was preparing himself to see the mystery man for what would be the fifth day in a row. Keith had gotten up early to choose his best outfit, to brush his teeth three times and to do everything that would make himself feel as attractive as possible. He peered into the mirror, trying to fix his hair and look as presentable as possible. “You got this Kogane!”, he said while getting into hype mode. He closed his eyes and pretended to be the winning contestant on America’s Next Top Model. Today was going to be his day.  
Keith had spent the last couple of days mulling over why the pool’s handsome lifeguard would always make eye contact then suddenly look away, or how whenever he would go off to lunch with the other lifeguard he would say goodbye to everyone at the kids table except for Keith. Keith was on a warpath to impress that lifeguard cutie. Keith didn’t understand why some random hot guy could encompass his mind in such a way, it made him a little angry. The worst part was he still didn’t know his name! Keith felt even more mocked for being so obsessed for a guy who,to him,was nameless! He wanted to win this battle (and maybe win his digits if all went well). Keith knew he had one day left to get the courage to approach that lifeguard. And was revving himself up for it. Keith was suddenly knocked out of his hype mode trance to a notification from his phone.

Allura: Hey Keith! <3  
Keith: Hey whats up?  
Allura: Can I ask you about something? It's been on my mind as of late…  
Keith: Sure  
Allura: Do you have a thing for Lance? You know, the blue eyed lifeguard.

Keith’s eyes widened at the phone screen. Lance was the guy who hit on Allura when her and Shiro first started dating,right? Keith remembers Shiro mentioning something about a playboy who was a wannabe womanizer,trying to get with Allura.  
“Fuck,” Keith sighed at the opened message. Keith shook his head. “He’s straight? It can’t be...right?” Keith looked back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he looked more pale than usual, his eyes wide with shock. He could feel his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. He scowled at his reflection, “I’m so stupid.”  
***  
Keith pulled into his parking spot. Thinking about the tan boy he had seen everyday since Monday. He put his head on the steering wheel in frustration, “I don’t understand.” He thought to himself, “I have seen that lifeguard guy everyday, why is he always looking at me? I could've sworn I have seen him blush at us making eye contact.” He looked up,watching people enter and exit the sliding doors of the country club. He sighed. “Why did I think this would go anywhere? And now I have to face him again?” Keith glanced at the car’s clock and jumped from surprise,hitting the roof of the car with his head. “Ow,fuck! I’m late!” He rubbed the top of his head, undoing the hour of hair prep he had completed that morning, and for a moment hesitated on grabbing Allura’s lunch. But quickly took it and ran inside,letting his worries of the blue eyed boy slip to the back of his mind.  
***  
Keith took his seat at the kids table, to his surprise on Fridays the pre-noon session of class is longer and lunch is held back. So Keith sat at the table alone. Watching Allura teach the children. It was comforting in an odd way, he saw how Allura easily taught the students and how they’ve grown as swimmers for the past week. It made him feel a little better as if he could also grow as the kids had. He felt like he was conquering his phobia in a small way. But, he still couldn’t dare step to the pool’s edge.  
Keith continued scanning the pool, fondly looking at the children he had become friends with for the past week. He caught the other lifeguard leaving the pool room in quite a hurry. Keith wondered what that was about. He shrugged it off. His eyes kept scrolling idly through the room’s scenery. He then saw Pidge outside of the pool, sitting in one of the club’s fancy cabana chairs. She was laying down comfortably, probably fixing a problem with what looked to be Allura’s phone.  
As Keith had learned over the week Pidge is a genius and can do pretty much anything as long as it was tech related. Keith let out a small laugh at how funny Pidge was, how she was a force to be reckoned and a genius but in these moments of quiet she looks like an average girl. Keith continued scanning the pool room from afar.When he caught an all too familiar blue in his peripherals.  
His eyes shot to the side and for a split second him and Lance’s eyes were locked solely on one another. Keith could feel his heart jump to his throat. Then it was gone. The lifeguard turned his head to look down at the swim class from his stand. Keith could feel his face grow red and became slightly upset. “What is with that guy? I thought he was a ladies’ man but he was staring at me!”,he thought. Confused, Keith looked down at his lap and reached for his phone, as to not make anymore eye contact with Lance the fucking Lifeguard. When he unlocked his phone he was greeted by Allura’s text from that morning. Keith then realized he never responded to her. Keith felt hot looking at the question Allura had posed to him. He thought typing out the truth couldn’t hurt. He would just delete it. So His fingers typed away.

Allura: Do you have a thing for Lance? You know the blue eyed Lifeguard.  
Keith: Do I have a thing for him? Does a bear shit in the woods,Allura? That boy is hotter than the sun, he is a sun kissed god. Everytime I look at him, I feel like I’m going to melt. LOL BUT TOO BAD HE IS HETERO AF LIKE IM DECEASED, WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO KNOWING THAT THE GUY I WANT ON ME IS STR8??? Rip Keith 2k17.

Keith looked at the message and started hysterically laughing. He leaned forward in pain from the amazing amount of laughter he was producing. He would never actually send it, but the answer was just so funny to him. I mean, yes he did feel this way, but he felt like these were feelings best kept to himself (and his odd sense of humor was also best kept to himself.) Keith wiped a tear of joy from his eyes and looked back at his- oh.

OH GOD NO

Keith’s eyes practically flew out of his skull. “Delivered” was starkly plastered beneath his joke of a message. He gasped and looked back up to Pidge who was currently talking to Allura, who was stepping out of the pool. Allura’s phone was still in Pidge’s possession.  
Without another moment of thought Keith was on his feet and running to Pidge. His footsteps were loud in the Pool Room and he could feel his heart beating at 100 miles an hour. The only thing Keith could see was Pidge and the phone. It was as if they were in their own universe, untouched by the outside world. Pidge’s face grew with horror as she saw Keith sprinting towards her with pure determination in his eyes. “PIDGE GIVE ME THAT PHONE”, Keith screamed as he was about to collide with her. But in that same moment Pidge had understood what was happening and with a grin on her face, ran away from Keith. Holding onto the phone for dear life. “Why do you want Allura’s phone so badly,Keith?” Even though Pidge was much shorter than Keith her tiny legs were adept at putting her just out of Keith’s grasp.  
The sharp note of a whistle blew, reverberating throughout the room and in everyone’s ear drums. “HEY YOU TWO, DO NOT RUN AROUND THE POOL!” At that moment Keith realized where he was,what he was doing,who had just yelled at him. Panic rushed into his bones. Keith glanced down at the tile beneath him. Having now fully realized that he was just feet away from the pool. Keith’s mouth became dry as the desert, his hands involuntarily shook with fear, his breathing became shallow.  
He heard the patter of feet on metal, and looked to where the sound came from. He saw Lance climbing down from his stand. The whistle hung gingerly around his long neck, the silver of the whistle contrasting nicely with the caramel of his skin. Keith felt his face burst into flame. That flame grew even hotter when Keith realized that the first thing Lance said to him was a normal lifeguard warning. Not a hello or an explanation of the past week just a detached warning. All of this added to the panic and embarrassment bubbling in Keith’s gut.  
Without thinking Keith blurted out what was on his mind, “So,mister Lifeguard you’ve spent a week staring at me and that's the first thing you say to me?” His words were rushed and trembled. Keith looked visibly surprised that he said that. Lance’s face flushed and he nearly fell off the last rung of the Lifeguard stand.  
After hearing that, Pidge took the next moment to look at Allura’s phone to see why Keith was so adamant on having it. She wasn’t disappointed. Pidge raised the phone in the air, waving it like a flag. “Oh, Lance! I have some news for you!”  
Keith almost got whiplash from how fast his head went back to Pidge, who was now grinning up a storm. Keith started running at her again, with ten times the ferocity than before. He pushed back his inflamed face and panic in a last ditch effort to save his dignity. Which was now in the hands of a 14 year old.  
The next thing Keith knew was that he had the phone in his hand, elation filled his body then immediately drained as he realized that he was falling. Falling into the crystal blue of the swimming pool. He tried screaming but immediately became swallowed up by the deceivingly calm water.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON THREE, QUEEN ROCK MY WORLD. KLANCE IS MORE ALIVE THAN EVER! 
> 
> Marie and Alex are my rock and helped me a lot with this chapter 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND EVERYTHING WOW) :^)


	5. A Lifeguard's Duty

“HEY YOU TWO, DO NOT RUN AROUND THE POOL!”,Lance yelled as he let his whistle fall back to his neck. Lance was on top the lifeguard stand peering down at Pidge and the Mystery Mullet man that he had seen for the past week. From the way they looked, Lance felt like an all out brawl was about to insue so he quickly started down the ladder of his stand.  
From below him, he heard an irritated voice,“So,mister lifeguard you’ve spent a week staring at me and that's the first thing you say to me?”,Lance quickly turns his head to the person who spoke. Meeting eyes with the Mullet Man. He nearly falls off the ladder from the boldness of what he said. “Did he really catch me staring at him? Shit.” Lance thought quickly.  
Before Lance could try to let out a response he saw Pidge waving Allura’s phone in the air. Lance raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Oh Lance! I have some news for you,” Pidge looked incredibly devious. Lance’s mind flooded with confusion as he tried to piece together why the mystery man was going after Allura’s phone. Suddenly there was a loud splash of water.  
Lance’s eyes dart to the disrupted water, his body tenses and he leans towards the pool to get a better look at the situation. His eyes watch the mystery man thrash about under the water. “Can this guy really not swim?” Lance thinks as he waits to see the man float to the top. It feels like an eternity of waiting to see that stupid mullet come to the surface. But in reality Lance waits only 5 seconds before he starts running towards the pool’s edge,heart pounding. He dives into the crystal water and rapidly makes his way for the man, whose eyes are red from the chlorine and he looks terrified.  
“Hey Mullet Man! Grab onto this!”, Lance pulls around his bright red rescue tube and starts shoving it towards the petrified man. But the man is so frazzled that he grabs onto Lance instead causing Lance to bob under the water for a split second. “Hey wh-what are you doing!?!” Lance yells as he tries to start swimming to the pool’s edge. The man holds on tighter around Lance’s bare torso, causing Lance to flush a little. Lance continues swimming and finally makes it to the pool’s edge, when he pulls the man away he can see his knuckles are white from gripping so hard to Lance.  
Lance lays the man down on the pool tiles. Lance leans forward about to check if the man is breathing properly when his hand suddenly comes up and pushes Lance away.  
His voice is hoarse, “Get away from me!” He coughs dryly, lungs glad to have oxygen instead of water.  
Lance puts his hands up defensively, “Whoa man! I just saved your life! A little thank you would be nice! Now calm down, I have to make sure you’re okay.” Lance reaches back down but the man before him recoils.  
“I said get away from me! I don’t need your help,okay? I got this, I’m fine!” His dark eyes dart to the water, he immediately turns his head away. He looks even more scared,Lance thinks. The man’s eyes meet with Lance’s. Wow, they have more color in them than Lance remembers. Lance looks down at the tile, unable to maintain eye contact for much longer.  
Lance lowers his voice so only the man can hear him, “Hey, don’t be scared. You’re out of the water now.” Lance sheepishly looks back up but is greeted with eyes full of simultaneous rage and terror.  
The stranger gets up swiftly, “I am not,” he lets out a deep cough, “Scared!” He makes his way to Allura, “I won’t be joining you for lunch today. I’ll see you later.” His voice sounds sad. He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and gives Allura her phone. “I believe this is yours.” He makes his way to the exit, shoulders hunched and his arms crossed. His body looks vulnerable. He leaves the pool room without another word.  
Lance’s eyes go back to Allura who looks mortified but she tries to hide that with a fake smile. She claps her hands together. “Well, kids looks like it's time for lunch!” Her and all the students go out to the table. Lance turns to Pidge who looks more confused than anything.  
Lance rubs the back of his neck,feeling a bit awkward and for some reason nervous, “So Pidge, what did you want to show me?”  
Pidge looks down at where the phone had once been in her small hands. Their hazel eyes meet with Lance’s. “Um, its nothing. I’ll-uh. Talk to you later” She grabs her lunch and darts out of the pool room.  
“What just happened?” Lance thought as he made his way to his back to his stand.  
The doors to the pool room open and Lance turns around to be greeted by a relieved looking Hunk. “So how was your ‘urgent business’?” Lance says with a grin.  
“Oh haha, Lance very funny. But you can’t make fun of my small bladder when I have so many black mail worthy stories of you wetting the bed at our sleepovers from way back when!” Hunk’s smile grew bigger from the hilarious thought.  
Lance waved his hands in disregard, “Nevermind. Your business was very urgent and very important. Pardon me.”  
Hunk laughed, then his face turned to concern. “Hey, where is everyone? Shouldn’t the class still be happening?”  
Lance gulped, thinking of the events that had just occurred. “Well,Hunk. Do I have a story for you.”  
***  
All the swim students had gone home for the day, Lance was packing away his belongings when Allura approached him.  
“Hello Lance.” Allra’s voice seemed quieter than usual.  
Lance could tell by the tone of her voice that this conversation was going to be quite serious. “Whats up, Allura?” He tried to play off the serious atmosphere but, it persisted.  
“Lance, I would like to thank you for saving Keith today.” Her eyes glowed with sincerity.  
“Keith?” Lance raised an eyebrow, now realizing that for the past week he never learned the mystery man’s name. “Whoa wait, why are you thanking me? Shouldn’t he be thanking me?” Lance crossed his arms in annoyance.  
“Well, I- uh- yes he should. But I wanted to do it as well. He means alot to me. And you saving him was very kind.” She looked down at her now cupped hands.  
“What is Keith to you anyway? Why has he been by everyday this week? Are you and Shiro-”  
Allura let out a small laugh, “Yes,Shiro and I are still together; Keith is Shiro’s younger brother.” She looked up to Lance. “ And he is a very dear friend to me.” Allura smiled genuinely. The smile turned into a grin, “But you have noticed him coming here everyday, huh?” Allura nudged at Lance’s side. His face began to flush.  
“Well yeah! I’m a Lifeguard. I have to be observant!”  
Allura laughed again, she looked more relaxed. “Well, I suppose you’d have to be a lot of things to be a lifeguard. Like” Her words hung in the air, she hesitated to finish her next sentence. “Like a good swimmer.” She looked at Lance who was grinning.  
“Damn straight! And guess who the greatest swimmer ever is?” He kissed his bicep.  
Allura let out another laugh, “Lance.” She looked playfully annoyed.  
“Thats right madam! Me! Did you not see me out there?”  
Allura cleared her throat, “Then mister greatest swimmer ever, can you do me a favor?”  
Lance winked, “Anything for you.”  
“Can you teach Keith how to swim?”  
Lance felt his heart drop. He felt every muscle in his body tense at the idea of teaching Keith how to swim. “Really? I mean how old was that guy? He should’ve already learned how to swim.” Lance thought.  
Aside from how mean Keith treated Lance that day, Lance was afraid of letting his feelings submerge. All that week he had only taken quick looks at Keith, but was able to pass them off as him doing his job or telling himself that he can appreciate someone’s beauty. But, deep down Lance knew that if he had to spend more time with him and in such close contact then he wouldn’t be able to lie to himself much longer. Lance was afraid of facing his reality.  
“I’m sorry that's the one thing I can’t do for you Allura.” Lance hung his head in shame.  
Allura looked surprised, “Oh,why not?”  
“I just don’t feel like i could- uh- teach him properly, You know I’m more of an instinctual swimmer anyway.” He tried to give a playful laugh, but it came out quiet with vulnerability laced in his words.  
“Hmmm” Allura looked at Lance with one eyebrow, knowing that there was more to this story. But she didn’t want to push it, “That’s fine. Thank you again for saving Keith!”  
Before Lance could say another word Allura was gone.  
***  
It was the next Monday and Lance velt revitalized from the week prior. It took some serious rest and relaxation but Lance was able to get over the scary events of Friday and put Keith in the farthest corners of his mind.  
Lance made the walk from his car to the pool, thinking about what the week would have instore, hey saw Hunk ahead and jogged to catch up.  
“Hey Hunk-a-Dunk!”  
“Oh, hey Lance! Are you ready for another noble day of saving pool patreons?” Hunk winked while biting into a morning snack of a banana.  
“Oh you know it man! Hopefully today I’ll get to save a beautiful damsel in distress instead.”  
Hunk’s breath hitched,”haha,uh yeah.” Hunk looked away. Lance felt his face get warm. Lance hadn’t talked to Hunk about his sexuality since the Panda Express Lunch from last week. “Maybe Hunk doesn’t know how to respond to what I just said?” Lance worriedly thought. While Lance’s mind went back and forth between talking about the subject more or leaving it be, Hunk cleared his throat.  
“Have you signed up for the Country Club’s Annual summer vacation yet? I know the deadline is coming soon.” Hunk looked at Lance with those all too familiar,caring eyes. “Oh Shit I forgot!” Lance immediately set a reminder on his phone so he wouldn’t forget.  
By the time their conversation was over they had made it to their lifeguard stands. Lance climbed up the ever familiar ladder to his well worn in seat. He leaned back in his wooden throne and let out a sigh of relaxation. He was ready for a good day.  
He heard the familiar voices of Allura talking to Pidge accompanied by the noises of children ready to play and get rid of their extra energy.  
Allura called to Lance cheerfully, “Good Morning Lance!”  
Lance smiled as he opened his eyes and looked down at the incoming group of people  
“Well, good morning to you-” He stopped mid sentence, the rest of his words unable to exit his mouth.  
Within the group of everyday people there stood a sore thumb. He was taller than the bunch of children around him. He was in a pair of short,navy blue swim trunks. With a white,tight fitting v-neck shirt. His hair was up in a ponytail, revealing his chiseled jawline. Lance swallowed.  
“Keith?”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and everything else! 
> 
> Marie and Alex are my literal life savers <3 
> 
> (I am still in shock by the beautiful Klance content from season 3, The gods have blessed us)


	6. Pool Pressure

“Keith I know you don’t want to hear this but-”   
Keith proceeded to cross his arms, “nope.”   
“Keith, after what Allura told me today I-”   
“Wait, how was Allura able to call you?”   
Shiro let out a little chuckle, hoping to lighten the tense mood of Keith. “I mean if your job is to work at a pool; wouldn’t you have a water resistant phone?” Shiro tried to give a smile at Keith but Keith’s face remained just as helpless as before.   
Keith turned on his heels, facing away from Shiro, “I’m going to my room.”   
“Wait Keith, I’m not done talking about today!”   
Keith quickly turned back around,“No Shiro! Just please forget about today!”   
“Keith, I heard the worry in Alura’s voice, I see how you are right now. Please, I-”   
“Shiro, I almost drowned again! Do you know how I feel? Not only did that stupid fucking pool-” He paused thinking of the events that had happened earlier that day, feeling dread fill his gut. “- that pool dragged me in, I could feel it all over again. I was, I was scared Shiro. But to add to this whole mess of a day I made myself look like a fool in front of a bunch of people and that stupid Lifeguard had to save me!” Keith looked at the ground, feeling his fingernails pressed into the palms of his hands.   
Shiro looked sternly at Keith, “Keith, I don’t want to tell you what to do. But I know what would benefit you.”   
“How would you know?” Keith’s eyes looked up from the ground. Pleading for Shiro to forget today ever happened. He already feels humiliated enough as it is.   
Shiro approached Keith and put his arm on his shoulder. “Keith I’m your older brother. I have been with you your entire life. Through all the good and the bad. I’ve heard the screams from your night terrors. I’ve seen you avoid outings to the pool. I know your fears, your insecurities. All rooted from that night.” Keith felt tense under Shiro’s hand. “But,Keith. You have been making good progress to get rid of this fear and I know learning to swim will help you beat it.” Shiro gave a calm smile. One filled with familiar comfort for Keith.   
Keith took in a deep breath. Knowing that what Shiro was saying was true. He did feel like he had been making some progress and learning to swim would help with conquering his fears. He wanted to be strong for Shiro, be just as strong as Shiro had been their entire lives together. Even though the events at the pool that day did shake him up he knew that he couldn’t go back on his progress. Keith let out a shaky breath and responded.   
“I will try it. But, don’t get your hopes up. I’m doing this for you.”  
Shiro gave a relieved sigh, “You’re doing this for yourself, Keith.”   
Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah,yeah. Whatever.”   
Keith started to walk away but paused, “Hey Shiro?”   
Shiro lifted a brow, “Yeah?”   
Keith smiled, “Thank you, you're like a brother to me.”   
Shiro laughed loudly, “Like a brother!?! I AM your brother, you goof”   
Right before leaving, Keith whispered under his breath, “Well sometimes it feels like you’re more like a dad.” Before Shiro could ask what Keith had said, he was already gone.   
Shiro sighed and called Allura back. The phone rang once and he was greeted by a very familiar voice.   
“So how did it go?” Allura waited with baited breath on the other line.   
“Well he still seems very apprehensive but,he did agree.”   
“Really?!? Thats a great first step!” Allura paused before continuing. “Shiro is this really alright? I mean I didn’t even know about Keith’s fear and inability to swim until today. I feel like an outsider on the situation. Maybe I’m overstepping my bounds by seeing if Keith can join my swim class?” Allura’s voice only became more worried as her words progressed.   
Shiro smiled, “You know this is why I love you. You are so kind and willing to help those in need. Thank you Allura. And please trust me, I know that Keith would feel safe with you as his instructor. You aren’t overstepping anything.”   
Allura blushed, “Well, thank you. So I guess I’ll be seeing Keith at 9:30 monday morning?”   
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t miss it.”   
***   
Keith’s alarm was blaring on Monday morning. He groggily turned it off and slowly opened his eyes. Not only was it so early but Keith vaguely remembers having another bad dream the night before. So he definitely didn’t get his full eight hours of sleep. The lack of sleep showed. When he trudged to his bathroom mirror, the reflection that he was greeted by wasn’t the friendliest of faces. He rubbed his eyes, “Why do I have to do this?” Keith ran a hand through his matted hair.   
As Keith got ready he was reminded of how eager he was Friday to look his best for Lance the Lifeguard. He shook his head, “I can’t believe I was so chipper for that guy. Ugh.” Keith sat on the ground while lacing up his converse slowly, thinking about Lance. Thinking about how smooth his skinned looked, how unique his blue eyes are, how his strong,toned arms were wrapped around Keith when he saved him. Keith could feel his face getting warm. Keith realized that he never thanked Lance for saving him and that he declared to Lance (and the rest of the pool for that matter) that Keith had caught Lance staring at him. Keith’s face felt even more flush now. “Fuck”, Keith thought. “Holy shit, I really fucked up. And now I have to see him again?”   
***  
“Keith what do you mean you aren’t going?” Shiro looked surprised and a little disappointed.   
“I mean what I said. I’ve decided I can’t go today.” Keith hoped that the blush on his face had died down by the time he went downstairs to break the news to Shiro.   
“But, you seemed fine with it when I asked you again,last night!”   
“Well Shiro people change their minds sometimes…” Keith took his gaze to the floor of the kitchen.   
“But, I made you and Allura a good luck breakfast and look-” Keith could hear Shiro rustling in a plastic bag for something. “-Last night I got you a new swimsuit, so that you wouldn’t have to use mine!” Shiro lifted the swim trunks up as if they were a gift to behold.   
They were a dark navy pair of short swim trunks with two white striped down the side, Shiro’s face was filled with a genuine desire for Keith to wear them and try out swimming lessons. Keith knew he’d regret this.   
“Oh-okay Shiro. Let me change into these.” Keith gingerlily took the swim trunks from Shiro’s grasp.   
Shiro’s eyes sparkled, “Thank you.”   
Keith returned from changing and Shiro scanned his ensemble, like a mother sending her child out for their first day of school, making sure everything looked good.   
“Wait, why are you wearing Converse with swim trunks?”   
Keith looked down at his laced up feet. “Oh, I don’t have have flip flops or like those ugly water shoe things.”   
Shiro slapped his forehead, “How could I forget flip flops?”   
Keith let out a laugh, “It's fine mom, The chucks and trunks look fits my ugh-aesthetic.”   
Shiro put his hands on his hips, “Kids these days, with their odd fashion trends.” He handed Keith a towel and his and Allura’s lunch. “Now you be safe out there alright?”   
“Yeah,yeah whatever.” Keith was leaving the house when he heard Shiro give more words of encouragement. He felt prepared to take on his fears (and maybe Lance too).   
***  
Keith entered the pool room with the usual crowd of kids. His eyes nervously scanned the room. The calm pool, white tile, cabana chairs strewn about and the lifeguard stands. But, Keith made extra mental effort to not gaze at Lance; so he couldn’t say or do anything to further embarrass himself.   
Keith was knocked from his trance with the sound of Allura’s voice. “Good morning Keith! I’m glad you could make it!”   
Keith sheepishly smiled, “Hey Allura, thank you for letting me in on your class.”   
Allura gave a beautifully toothy smile, “Of course! I’m so excited to be of help!” Allura clapped her hands excitedly together and turned to the group of children, “Okay everyone lets get in some good stretches before we get in the water.”   
All the kids quickly shuffled into a huge block where they all sat down and began stretching out their left leg. Keith clumsily sat to the side and lend over, feeling extremely out of his element.   
He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to see Pidge quickly turn her head away. At the sight of Pidge, Keith felt a ball of fire form in his stomach, anger swept over his face as he remembered that all of this embarrassment and strife was caused by Pidge. So as any hot head would do he made eye contact with Pidge and gave her the stankiest stank eye possible. Causing Pidge to furrow her brow and flip the bird at Keith.  
By the time the stretching period was over Keith and Pidge had used any and all hand motions for ‘fuck you’.   
Allura came back to the group of children (plus Keith and Pidge) with Lance by her side. “Okay everyone for the week’s lessons Lance has been kind enough to volunteer to teach you while I will take Keith and get him caught up with the rest of you, sound good?” The group of children around Keith cheered for Lance calling him ‘the greatest swimmer ever’ and ‘a swim superhero.’ It took all of Keith’s willpower to not look up at what would probably be a smiling Lance. But his desires got the best of him and he looked up to see Lance twirling kids around and giving them hugs of happiness at the fact that he would be their instructor. Keith could feel his face get warm, “Is he also good with kids? Really?” he rhetorically asked himself.   
Allura and Keith stood at the edge of the 3 foot section of the pool.. Allura turned to Keith, with a reassuring smile on her face.   
“Keith I know you can do this!” She looked at the pool and gracefully hopped into the water.   
Keith and Allura took their place at the steps of the shallow end while Lance and his group where closer to the line that treds between shallow and deep end. It took Keith one hell of a pep talk to himself to get in the pool. But when he thought of wanting to make Shiro proud he finally stepped into the cold abyss before him.   
The beginning of the lesson went swimmingly. Allura’s kindness and patience were a real virtue when teaching Keith how to swim. They started off very slowly with just getting Keith used to putting his head under the water. When first putting his head under, Keith felt panic rush through his veins, but he felt Allura’s dainty hand on his back. Comforting him and allowing him to continue trying to get used to being submerged.   
But of course not everything can be roses, Keith kept becoming distracted every 10 minutes or so looking at Lance teach. He was completely enamored. Lance would easily explain and demonstrate a type of swim and could lovingly help the students with where they were getting the move wrong. He looked so paternal that it hurt Keith’s heart.   
Although this time around Keith was actually checking out how attractive Lance looked. To Keith, Lance was like a majestic merman, easily enveloped by the water around him.The red from his swim trunks could've been mistaken for a fin,what with how it perfectly fit his lean body. The bright red,contrasted beautifully with the indescribable blue of his eyes. His body was perfectly sculpted. Better yet he had a faint happy trail that led down to his-  
Allura gave a cough, “Keith I know you think Lace is cute but we have some business to attend to,” She motioned at the water around her.   
Keith’s eyes grew big, “wh-what! I don’t think Lance is cute!”   
Allura lifted an eyebrow, “Oh,really? So you’re just completely enthralled by his teaching of the butterfly stroke?”  
Keith’s face reddened, “Uh-yeah. It sounds so interesting! I can’t wait to learn that.”   
Allura rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, “You can stop the act Keith, I’ve know that ever since you saw him last week you think he’s attractive.”   
Before Keith coud retort he heard an all too familiar 14 year old from across the pool, “Hey Kogane what are you staring at huh?”   
Keith’s face went from red to scarlet. His eyes darted over to see Pidge with a shit eating smirk strewn across her small face. “Oh is she really starting this shit after what she did to me friday?” Keith angrily thought. Keith’s impulsive anger got the best of him so he decided to do what any rash 18 year old would do in this situation and started to fight Pidge.   
“So you want to start this right now, piglet?”   
“Hey sorry I’m just curious as to why you’re spending more time looking over here than at your swim instructor!”   
“Why don’t you mind your own damn business? Oh wait I guess I learned you can’t do that because of your nosey little act from friday! I thought you were a smart kid not some prying asshole!” Keith began to shout.   
“What did you just call me, you Mulleted Maniac!?! Keith I’m going to neck the shit out of you!” Pidge started splashing crazily in the water.   
Keith tilted his head slightly, “Neck me?” He thought “Ugh-” his anger didn’t care what she meant he wanted to finish this. “-I doubt your stubby arms can even reach my- ugh neck!” He retaliated back.   
Pidge’s eyes scrunched at Keith and she quickly disappeared underneath the water. Keith could see her bolting towards him but he was too lethargic in the water to get away. Next thing he knew was Pidge flying towards him with a fist in the air swinging wildly at him. Even though Pidge was much smaller than Keith she had a viper like grip on him with her free hand, he was trapped.   
While hitting Keith, Pidge began to scream, “I was going to apologize to you,prik! But you fucking flipped me off this morning so.” She coughed up some water that had gotten in her mouth. “So I was like man, fuck this.” Keith could’ve sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye’s but he couldn’t discern it from the pool water.   
Before he got a better look, Allura had pulled Pidge off of Keith and was taking her out of the pool. She turned to face the remaining people in the pool.   
“Okay everyone lets take a break.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait! I started marching band and college so life as been very busy for me.   
> Hope the extra long chapter made up for it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Alex and Marie are my day ones,don't fight me on that.


End file.
